Watercraft whose means of developing dynamic lift is entirely from hydrofoils and/or planing elements develop a certain amount of drag from the structure that keeps all of these water and air foils positioned and linked. Furthermore, the performance of a hydrofoil deteriorates near the surface of the water. More extensive use of airfoil surfaces with adequate means of control and adjustment is a possible solution. Where these surfaces have a variable cant relative to the horizontal and fore and aft pivot relative to the lateral plane, trimming and controlling them to develop vertical lift or horizontal drive is analogous to trimming a windsurfer sail.
In addition to the Schweitzer/Drake windsurfer, prior art devices with which the craft of the present invention can be usefully compared and contrasted include the Amick flying boat, the Smith self-launching glider, the Magruder sailing wing and the McIntyre sailplane.